


Go to sleep

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint snuggle with Bruce after a long battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to sleep

"Jarvis dim the lights" Clint ordered softly as he helped Bruce into their room.

  
"Clint I am fine" Bruce mumbled softly into his chest.

  
"You just spent almost 24 hours as the big guy -you can barley stand" Clint said.

  
To prove his point Bruce stumbled and would have landed on his face if Clint hadn't been holding him up. Clint rolled his eyes and dragged Bruce into the bathroom for a hot shower.

  
"Tony?" Bruce asked.

  
"You know he'll be here- it's going to take him some time to get the suit off" Clint said as they climbed in the shower.

  
Bruce just nodded.

* * *

 

Tony walked in moments later easily deducing where the other two were. He smiled and pulled the covers down on the bed and climbed in waiting for them to get out. He was almost asleep when Clint and Bruce stumble out toward the bed. He opens his arms waiting for Bruce to climb in, kissing him softly on the forehead and snuggled.

"See told you he'd be here" Clint said smiling. "Please tell me you showered before you climbed in our bed" he added toward Tony.

"Yes dear" Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

Bruce was laying there trying to keep his eyes open. Clint chuckled when he noticed it.

"Go to sleep" Clint whispered to Bruce.

Tony kissed Bruce's temple "close your eyes big guy" he said.

"Stay" was Bruce's mumbled patting the space next to him.

"Like I'd go anywhere else" Clint said smiling as he laid down beside him.

Tony smiled leaning over and kissing Clint "night" he said.

"Try to sleep some too Tony" Clint said.

"Yes dear" Tony said again.

Bruce smiled letting their quiet conversation wash over him. His last conscious thought before he fell asleep was he was home-he was safe-and he was loved.


End file.
